An IC card, commonly known as a smart card, includes an embedded IC that can be used to store information and perform data processing. For example, such cards can be used in financial, transportation, security, healthcare and other applications to provide identification and authentication. Types of IC cards include contact IC cards that communicate via electrical contacts, contactless IC cards that communicate wirelessly through antennas, and dual-interface IC cards that can communicate via electrical contacts and wirelessly through an antenna, also embedded in the card.
A typical dual-interface IC card comprises a module containing the IC chip and electrical contacts. Such a module may be embedded into a card body. The card body may contain a secondary antenna inductively coupled to a primary antenna on the module, or may contain an antenna to be electrically connected to the IC chip.
Compared to contact IC cards and contactless IC cards, dual-interface IC cards allow users to switch between contact card readers and contactless card readers. However, since dual-interface IC cards include both electrical contacts and antennas, such cards are more expensive to manufacture.